I Love You
by Midnight Star24
Summary: Kagome suddenly leaves Inuyasha. Can Inuyasha keep Kagome in the Feudal era? Why did Kagome leave him? Read on!
1. Unconscious

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *whimper*

Author's Notes:  The plot's mine!

I Love You

By Midnight Star24

  She had left him.  After all they've been through, she had left him.  He couldn't b-.  No wouldn't believe that she would be so cruel to do that to him.

  "She left and it's all your fault!" screamed Shippou, restrained for tearing him apart with his rage by Miroko who was shaking with controlled but silent fury.  "You bastard!  Kagome was nice to me!  Now you made her leave." 

  Inuyasha trembled, shock and pain plain on my face as he face Kaede, Sango, Miroko and Shippou's weeping, accusing eyes with hurt and sadness in his own.

  "What did you do to her Inuyasha?" asked Kaede softly.

  He looked at her in bewilderment.  Kaede explained softly.

  "While you were out hunting, Kagome suddenly stood up and told us all that she would be leaving back to her era and never coming back.  Forever."

  Pain ripped through his heart.  How could she do this to him?  After everything Inuyasha has been through with her, she decides to leave him.  He lov-.  Love?  An emotion Inuyasha was not accustomed to since 50 years ago when Kikyou was still alive.  But the love for Kikyou faded with time as the time he spent with Kagome increased his feelings for her.  And she left him before he could tell her.

  "She told me to give you these," said Sango quietly as she handed Inuyasha a small, carefully wrapped package.

  Inuyasha knew what it was even before the package came into contact with his hand.  The Shikon Shards.  Purified by her caring, gentle hands.  He wanted to howl his sorrow and pain but kept the cry back along with the tears Inuyasha desperately wanted to shed.  This was no nightmare.  It was reality.

   He raised half-crazed eyes to stare at Shippou.  "About how long ago did she leave?"

  "Five minutes before YOU came back!!  You better pray that you find her or I tear you into shreds, no matter what my size lacks!!" cried Shippou as he continued that fight for freedom in Miroko's grasp.

  Five minutes.  She could have done anything in five minutes, gone anywhere.  I was a ten minute run from here to the enchanted well.  That meant that he only had five more minutes before she disappeared from his world forever.

  Inuyasha ran as he'd never ran before, racing across the land, the thought of Kagome leaving the only thing spurring him on.

  Her scent got stronger and fresher with each step he took.  Please be there, my heart begged.

  Finally, what seemed like eternity to Inuyasha, he came to the well.  His frantic amber eyes searched the land in a desperate attempt to reach for is love.  Was he too late?  Her scent ended here.

  "Well well, look who finally decided to join us?"

  His heart froze.  Inuyasha turned quickly to find Sesshoumaru staring at him.

  "Where is she?" Inuyasha snarled, in no mood for deceit.

  "Now is that the way you talk to your elder brother?" he said, a smug smile plaster to his face as if he had a very precious secret only he knew about.

  "Where is she?!" he repeated, almost dying from the pain that she had died in his half-brother's hands.  Blood-stained, murderous hands.

  "You mean your wench?" he asked.  An instantly later, Kagome appeared in his arms, unconscious.

  Rage grew in him as a claw of Sesshoumaru's extended to wrap itself around Kagome's throat.

  "Let her go!"

  "How about a trade?  The bitch for the Tetsusaiga?"

  Kagome, for the Tetsusaiga.  His love, for the hard-earned sword.  Inuyasha's hand tightened on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.  Never!  He'll never give up either of them.  

  Sesshoumaru's claw had strayed closer and closer to the big pulse in Kagome's throat.  "Decide now!"

  "Neither" Inuyasha snarled painfully, wondering what his crazed brother would do if he said that.

  Sesshoumaru sighed as if hoping for that answer.  "Very well."

  He tore a wide gash in Kagome's throat before Inuyasha had a chance to react.

  Inuyasha screamed in agony as he saw Sesshoumaru carelessly toss her aside .  Rage and agony gave him unnatural strength as he rushed towards Sesshoumaru and ripped out his brother's remaining arm.  

  Sesshoumaru stumbled back, shock on his face as he vanished.

  Rushing towards Kagome, his heart praying that she would still be alive after that deadly attack, he pressed a finger to her wrist.

  Her pulse flew rapidly under Inuyasha's finger.  As best as he could, he ripped a piece of his robe off and tied it to Kagome's throat.

  Lifting her in his arms, he rushed back to where he last saw Kaede and the others, praying that they would still be there.  Kaede was his last hope. 

~*To be continued*~

  Author's Notes:  How did you like my first shot at an Inuyasha fanfic.  I'd like to add some more chapters but I'll hear what you readers have on improving this little fic.  Please review!!


	2. Awake

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha does not belong to me for starters.  It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's Notes:  I'd like to thank the only 2 people who cared enough to review my story.  You have my thanks 'cause right now, I'm an amateur in creating Inuyasha fics.  Arigatou!!

I Love You

By: Midnight Star24

  Inuyasha ran faster then he ever did, the slowly dying girl making him determined that Sesshoumaru would never claim the love of his hanyou life.

  "Kaede!!"  he shouted, despair shredding his heart, slowly, but surely as he burst into Kaede's home.

  Kaede's footsteps pounded lightly on the floor as she arrived only to be greeted by a heavily bleeding Kagome in Inuyasha's gentle, but firm arms.

  "What happened?"

  Inuyasha shook his head.  "Later.  Right now just please, save her."  His eyes implored her, pleaded with her to save his love.

  Kaede took Kagome out of Inuyasha's hands and gently placed her onto a spare futon.  "I cannot promise ye anything.  But I will do my best to save the girl."  Her sister's reincarnation, she whispered silently.

  The healing took long and held her immersed in Kagome's magic firmly until Kaede saw healing in the torn muscles as veins repaired themselves to Kaede's forceful will.  Skin grew on the muscles and veins at last and Kaede relaxed, letting Kagome's magic take care of the rest.  Four long scars were all that remained to remind Kaede about Kagome's hard ordeal.

  Inuyasha grew anxious as Kaede withdrew from Kagome's powers.  "Well, is she going to be okay?"

  Kaede sighed.  "It might be a few days before she starts to regain consciousness.  Until she does, fluids must be constantly poured into her body to keep fevers that will rack her body away so that she doesn't suddenly die on us.

  Inuyasha relaxed, barely.

  After Inuyasha told her what he knew to the extent of Kagome's incident, Kaede left.

  As Kaede left the room, Inuyasha knelt by Kagome, taking her small, pale hand into his.

His mind raced with all the questions unanswered as he tried thinking about why Kagome ran from him.

  Unaware of anything except Kagome, Inuyasha didn't notice that Sango, Miroku and Shippou had returned.  Nor did he notice the tears wept by Sango for her friend or by Shippou for his mother.

  A week later, with a desperate Inuyasha by Kagome's side, he pleaded for Kaede to wake her.

  "Why won't she wake?"  cried Inuyasha desperately as he clung to Kagome's hand tightly, afraid that she'd leave him forever.  Afraid that she'd let him wander the lands in darkness and despair without her.

  Kaede fidgeted, not knowing how to start.

  Inuyasha shook her desperately.  "Please, tell me!"

  Kaede sighed.  "She does not want to.  Her will enforced her powers to obey.  I'm afraid she have eternal slumber lad.  There's nothing I can do.  Her powers are too strong combined with her will."  With this said, she stood up and walked away.

  Inuyasha stared at her in shock.  Questions and facts echoed in his mind.  _Kagome won't wake.  Kagome won't wake._  The three words pressed heavily on his conscious. 

  "You bastard, my mother's never going to wake again and it's all your fault!!" screamed Shippou, who overheard the conversation between Kaede and Inuyasha.  The flowers he'd brought everyday for his mother laid forgotten as he tackled Inuyasha, hoping fiercely that he'd wound him somehow.

  Inuyasha sat in shock, letting the blows the little kitsune deal out thud dully against his body.  Kagome was all that mattered to him.  And now she was going to leave him.   

  He gathered up Kagome in his arms, barely aware that Shippou was screaming again for Inuyasha to put his mother down and to get his hands off his mother.

  He was barely aware of Kaede pleading for him to stop and think about Kagome's health.  All he cared about was to get Kagome back to the world of living.  Back to him.

  Running as fast as he could without harming Kagome, he reached the beach to watch sunsets.  He remembered everything Kagome told him.  She told him that she loved to watch sunsets on the beach.  He would give anything to have her with him, banter with him, yelling at him, even screaming 'Osuwari' at him if it would make her come back to him.

  "I promised you," he whispered hoarsely.  " I promised that we would watch the sun set together.  Wake for me love.  See the promise I kept for you."

  His voice broke down as the tears he tried to hold back burst out in a silent flood.  He sat there, waiting for the sun to set while he cried his heart out.  Inuyasha pulled Kagome all the closer as he realized that this might be the one of the last moment he would share with her.  Forever leaving him alone and in the darkness as he realized that nobody would take her place ever again.  Not Kikyou, not anyone.  Only she could capture his heart.

  It was there Kagome started to stir.  Not any big movements or anything.  Just the slight movement of her muscles tensing or her fingers twitching.  But Inuyasha knew.

  He raised his tear-stained face to stare at Kagome in growing hope.  He tried to not let himself hope, telling himself that it was maybe just his imagination.  But he couldn't.  Not when his love was just starting to wake.

  His voice was thick with hope.  "Wake for me love.  Come back to me, I love you."

  Kagome groaned softly, her face etched with discomfort and pain.  Inuyasha realized that he was probably cutting off her air supply and laid her gently on the soft, white sand.

  "Can you hear me Kagome?  Follow my voice.  Wake for me love," he said gently.

  Kagome moaned softly as her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light.  Her beautiful eyes were blurred and her parched mouth whispered one word silently.  "Water."

  Water.  The forest that lined the beach was pocketed with fresh water streams but he dare not leave her side for fear that she would slip back into the coma she had hid in a week ago.

  Kagome's eyes focused and saw Inuyasha for the first time in 10 days.  "Please Inuyasha. Water.  I'll be okay.  I promise," she croaked in a dry voice.

  Just hearing her weak voice was enough to tell Inuyasha that she wouldn't leave him.  Yet.  His heart wilted at the thought that she would still leave him.

  He stood up and left her side.  Running as fast as he could, he found a fresh water brook and hollowed out a makeshift bowl to hold water in record time.  He swiftly returned to where she laid.

  Her eyes were closed.

  Fear snaked through his heart as he quickly set down the bowl of water and shook her urgently.  _You won't take her!!_ his heart screamed.  _I'll die before I let you take her away from me Sesshoumaru!!_

  Kagome's eyes flew open.  Inuyasha sighed a relief as he lifted Kagome in his arms and tilted water into her partially opened mouth.

  She sighed as all the water ran into her body and rejuvenated her spirit a little.  Her eyes cleared as she struggled for independence with Inuyasha.

  Seeing what she wanted, Inuyasha reluctantly let her go to place her sitting upright on the sand.

  "Why did you leave me?"  He whispered.

To be Continued

Author's Notes:  I hope you like this chapter.  Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
